Fragmented Lemon
by FallenAngel04
Summary: -Oneshot- -Lemon version of Fragmented- When a past she doesn't remember suddenly crashes back into her life, she gets a bit more than just her memory back.


Disclaimer: I own the plot and Riley, the rest belongs to JKR.

A/N: A couple friends of mine suggested that I add a little smut to the "Fragmented" story, so I did. I didn't change anything conspicuous from "Fragmented," I only went into a bit more, ahem, detail once they hit the bedroom. If anything seems awkward, please let me know. Hope you enjoy it as much as my wonderfully encouraging friends did. ^_^

Fragmented [Lemon]

A young woman, about 18 years old, forces her way down the street, pushing herself against the wind and weaving through other pedestrians. She wraps her arms around herself to add an extra buffer against the harsh wind and continues pushing her way towards the park entrance on the corner.

[Just a bit farther,] she thinks to herself, silently encouraging herself to keep moving. [The trees will offer some protection against the wind.] A few minutes later, she reaches the park and enters into the safety and seclusion the trees provide. She walks along the path she knows all too well until she reaches a small playground. She looks around to make sure she is alone and sighs, relieved, sitting upon one of the swings and slowly pushing herself back and forth.

"Finally alone," she announces aloud. In her small clearing, she can finally bask in the California sun and enjoy the warm weather, especially with the trees acting as a buffer against the wind. She shrugs off her light windbreaker jacket and lays it off to the side. She stares off across the lake she is facing, becoming lost in her thoughts. She sighs, relaxed and relieved, once more.

"Sweet seclusion," she says. [After all of these years of wanting to be around people, it's hard to believe all I want is to be alone,] she thinks. [That's not completely true, Riley, and you know it,] she chastises herself. [I don't want to be alone. I want to be with him…if only I could remember who he is.] She snorts and runs a frustrated hand through her hair, standing up and slowly walking to stand at the edge of the lake. [I'm so tired of everyone trying to push men upon me, wondering and worrying why I don't want to marry any of them. I'm only 19. Besides, how can I possibly be with someone else when I feel like I'm betraying him?] She picks up a few pebbles and begins tossing them into the water, watching the ripples, but not focusing on them.

"Ugh! I am so tired of this!" She yells, completely frustrated, and throws a rock violently into the water. [All I know is that somewhere out there is a man that I love, but I can't remember his face. My memories surrounding him are so fragmented, but I know he is real. I can feel it in my gut,] she thinks vehemently, once again convincing herself of his existence. "I need to get away from here," she says aloud to the empty park. Three loud pops resound behind her and she catapults her body around, crouching into a defensive position, only to come face to face with three men. She slightly relaxes her posture, but keeps her body tense, prepared to defend herself if need be, and examines the three men in front of her. One has short platinum blond hair that falls around his face and grey eyes, another has spiked black hair with hazel eyes, and the last has longer dirty blond hair with green eyes. She watches their eyes as they travel from her face down her body past her dark green halter top, studded belt, baggy black cargo pants, black sneakers and return to her face.

[Typical men,] she snorts mentally. [Maybe, but _he_ was different,] her mind supplies. She coughs lightly, gaining the attention of the three men. "Can I help you?" She asks in tone suggesting that she doesn't want to help them at all.

"Riley Immortalus," the platinum blond man says, "you are to come with us."

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you popped out of thin air. Who are you and how do you know my name?" She demands suspiciously, preparing herself for escape.

The other two men both look to the platinum blond man for permission. "There was nothing in our mission against revealing our identities," the blond man says. "I am Draco Malfoy," he introduces himself, turning his attention back to her.

"My name is Marcus Flint," the black-haired man says, inclining his head.

"And I am Adrian Pucey," the dirty blond, green-eyed man says, smirking and inclining his head in her direction.

"As to how we know your name, we were ordered to find you and bring you with us," Draco explains vaguely.

"Sorry to disappoint, boys, but I don't know who ordered that or anything about you three. I won't go anywhere with you," Riley states defiantly.

"You will be coming with us, whether you like it or not," Marcus informs her, pulling out a stick of wood.

"Playing with your wood, eh Marcus?" Riley openly mocks him, glaring. "I don't see how you can force me to do anything – don't underestimate me," she warns them, pulling her body back into a defensive stance. The other two also pull out sticks of wood, holding them ready by their sides. "What are you? Wizards?" Riley asks. [Where did _that_ come from?] She wonders.

"How do you know of our kind?" Adrian asks, with widened eyes.

"I didn't, at least not until you said something. So magic is real then?" Riley muses.

"It was not in our mission to reveal our entire world before her capture, Pucey," Draco admonishes him. "Now," he says, turning to Riley, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Either come with us willingly or we will force you to," Draco warns her.

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice to me," Riley says sardonically. "I choose option c, none of the above," she announces, taking an even more defined defensive stance.

"The hard way it is," Draco says, raising his wand. "Remember, do not harm her," he reminds them. They all begin shooting various freezing and disabling spells to try and contain Riley, but she flips and moves out of the way before they can hit her.

[Good thing I kept up with gymnastics along with self-defense training,] she thinks, flipping away from another jet of colored light. Riley continues to do various flips, handsprings, and rolls, gradually moving herself out of range so she can escape.

"This is not supposed to be this difficult, she's just a muggle," Draco yells at the other two, frustrated, as he hits Riley with a spell and knocks her out. "Finally," Draco mutters, walking over to her and picking her up. "Flint, Pucey," Draco announces, grabbing their attention, "We have Immortalus. Return to Lord Voldemort's mansion at once," he orders. They nod and apparate out of the park.

Riley awakes to find herself in a bed. She mentally checks over her body for injuries. [Clothes in place, no pain, no smells. At least I know I wasn't violated, now where am I?] She thinks. She gingerly sits up, looking around, and sees Draco, Marcus, and Adrian watching her.

"You're finally up," Adrian states.

"Oh thanks for that; I don't know _what_ we would do without your _keen_ sense of observation," Riley shoots back at him, scathingly sarcastic. "Where am I?" She questions calmly.

"There's no need to be rude," Draco admonishes her, smirking. "You are in Lord Voldemort's mansion, in England," he informs her.

"If you try to escape, you will find yourself wildly unsuccessful, as this mansion is full of people who will stop you," Marcus warns her, adding, "by whatever means necessary."

"Get up, we're taking you to see Lord Voldemort," Draco orders. Riley glares at him and stands up, smoothing her wrinkled clothes. "Good girl," Draco sneers, grabbing hold of her elbow and leading her towards the door. She wrenches her arm out of his grip.

"Don't touch me," she hisses. "I can walk just fine on my own and besides, escape is futile, remember?" She adds, sneering. Draco just shrugs and smirks at her. They lead her down the hallway, Draco in front and Marcus and Adrian behind her. They enter into a large hall and Riley surreptitiously glances around, glaring at anyone who is looking at her. She looks to the front of the hall and sees a young man, who looks to be about 22 years old, sitting on what appears to be a throne. Her eyes widen slightly as they scan over his features. [He seems so familiar…Could it be?] She wonders, attempting to match up the fuzzy fragments of her memories to the man in front of her. He watches her approach behind steepled fingers.

Draco, Adrian, and Marcus kneel as they reach the man. "My lord," Draco announces, "We have brought you Riley Immortalus, as ordered."

"Well done," Voldemort supplies, "did you have any trouble?" He inquires. The three young men look at each other warily.

"Only a little, my lord," Draco replies astutely, "We did not expect her to be so…versatile." Voldemort smirks a little and nods slightly, waving them off to the side. He turns to face Riley, studying her over steepled fingers again.

"How are you feeling Miss Immortalus? I trust my colleagues didn't cause you any physical harm," Voldemort asks her.

"Enough," Riley announces, tired of being talked about as if she weren't standing in the room and fed up with these useless formalities, "Who are you and why did you want me here?" She hears various gasps from the surrounding people, but ignores them, settling her glare upon the now smirking man in front of her.

"Ah Riley, you always were impatient in dealing with frivolities," he answers, "My name is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort is my title." Riley examines him again and searches her brain for any memory of Tom Riddle, once again coming up empty. "Leave us!" Tom orders everyone in the hall. Once everyone has left, Tom stands up and moves slowly towards Riley. As he moves closer to her, she tenses her body, readying it to fight if needed. Tom's smirk widens. "This form," he starts, motioning to the short, wavy dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and youthful face, "is how I looked when I first met you."

[It can't be,] Riley thinks, searching frantically through her memories.

"At the time, I was experimenting with various potions which ended up transforming my body as well as my power. One of these potions sent me to the future. I landed in a park, badly injured, and that's where you encountered me-" Tom starts explaining.

"-I took you to my house, even though you insulted me the whole time, and healed you. Over the two weeks you were healing, we grew closer and closer. At the end of the two weeks, you were healed and had found a way back to your time," Riley finishes, her memories returning. [It _is_ him,] she thinks, becoming angry as she remembers the following events. "And you said-" she begins.

"-I said that I would come back for you," Tom continues, nodding.

"And then you put a memory charm on me, causing me to forget you existed. I don't believe you!" She yells at him. He reaches out and places a hand on her.

"Riley-" he starts.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yells, throwing his hand off of her. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" She fumes. "I have grown up with nothing, but these fragmented memories, knowing that someone somewhere loved me and promised to come back to me. It was torture, knowing that there was someone I was in love with, but I couldn't remember a damn thing about him. I tried to move on," at this Tom scowls slightly, "but every time I tried, I would only compare them to you and then I would feel like I was betraying you because I felt that we had made a promise to be together one day. Half the time, I thought I was crazy, that I was just imagining you, and all this time…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yells, her anger, liquefied, streaking down her cheeks. His face softens immediately and he starts to reach out to her, longing to take her in his arms and take away her pain. She shakes her head and backs away as his hand reaches out to her, wrapping her arms around herself, as if to protect herself from him, and leaving his hand raised uselessly in the air, slightly drawn away from her, but still yearning to reach out.

"I was supposed to erase my memories of you as well, but when I tried…I just couldn't do it. I couldn't erase you," Tom says softly, reaching out to her again. She backs away again, hands formed into fists and shaking violently.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT, TOM!" Riley screams. "YOU HAD NO PROBLEM ERASING YOURSELF FROM MY MEMORIES! SO TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL IS THE DIFFERENCE?!"

"DAMN IT, RILEY! I LOVED YOU!" Tom booms. "Hell, I still do," he starts explaining, calming down, "I wasn't supposed to be able to feel anything, least of all love. Then you came along and you broke down every defense I had spent my entire life building up. How was I supposed to react? I was scared out of my mind and then I promised to come back for you before I had even realized what I was doing." Riley watches him as he paces, explaining everything to her. He stops and walks over to her, determined, grabbing her hand and yanking her body against his. This time she doesn't pull away from his touch, entranced by the intensity in his dark blue eyes and his intoxicating breath flowing across her face. "I never stopped loving you – never. Once I got back to my time, I realized that I loved you too much to let you go, but I couldn't risk another time-traveling transformation, what that might do to you…to us. So I waited until you had grown up. I came back for you, just like I promised, even if it didn't work out as we had originally planned," he explains, his lips quirked up slightly at the corners.

"You're lucky I never stopped loving you either, Tom," Riley says quietly, a few stray tears making their way slowly down her cheeks. He grins, gently brushing away her tears, and pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You smell the same," he murmurs and lightly brushes his lips against her neck, "Taste the same, too." She sighs contently and leans her head against his chest.

"Tom," she says, gaining his attention, "If you ever try to erase my memory again, I'll kill you." He laughs, the deep rumble reverberating pleasantly against her ear.

"Deal," he agrees, smiling down at her. She laughs and lays her head back on his shoulder. A few moments later, she feels a sudden, intense surge of power envelop her body; she tenses slightly and then relaxes, letting the strangely familiar power flow through her fingertips.

"Tom," she starts dangerously. A demonic smirk flits briefly across her lips before she lifts her head off of his shoulder and catches his eyes.

"Yes?" He asks warily.

"I want my wand back. My powers have just returned. Apparently," Riley pauses, "I'm not a muggle at all," she explains smirking, arching a brow at him and sliding some magic slowly around his arm, making it slither upwards like a snake.

"At that time, I had figured that by locking away your powers, it would ensure that you wouldn't remember anything," Tom explains carefully. "I'm sorry I was so messed up."

"Better start making up for it," Riley says suggestively, leaning towards him.

"I agree," Tom says, attaching his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. Tom apparates them to the middle of his bedroom and Riley breaks away to see where they are.

"I love it when you do that," she says, glancing around the room. "This is where I woke up - trying to get me into bed before I even saw you," she starts, shaking her head mockingly, "Tsk. Tsk. You have been naughty."

"I'm the naughtiest man around," Tom answers huskily.

"Prove it," Riley retorts, attaching her lips to his neck. He growls and slams her into the wall, pressing his body against hers and attacking her collarbone with his lips and teeth. She moans and tilts her head back, giving him better access, while her hands travel down his body and start unbuttoning his shirt. She pushes his shirt off of his body and he steps away from her briefly to pull her halter top off. He takes a second to sweep over her body appreciatively.

"Black lace," he observes, "my favorite." He presses his body to hers again and takes her lips with his. He lightly nips at her bottom lip to gain entrance; she opens her mouth slightly and his tongue slips in to dance with hers. As they're kissing, her hands are running all over his chest, stomach, and back, just to feel his skin and to reacquaint herself with each and every part. He slides his hands up her arms to her shoulders and moves them slowly down her body, caressing every curve. After awhile, they break apart, gasping for breath. Riley smirks at him and moves away. She runs her hands down her body to her pants and slowly strips them off, sliding them to the floor. He watches hungrily as her pants slide down to reveal the barely there matching black lace bottoms. She sits on the bed and slowly moves backwards to the top, lying back and propping herself up on her elbows.

He takes a moment to examine and memorize the love and lust-inspiring vision in front of him. Her hair is wildly fanned out behind her and her breasts are voluptuous, practically spilling out of their lacy, black containment. His eyes move over her flat stomach, to her hips, and finally down her long, toned legs. "Beautiful," he mutters distractedly, as his eyes return to her face. She smirks and quirks a finger in his direction, beckoning him to join her on the bed. He returns her smirk and slides his pants off to reveal black silk boxers. He watches her eyes sweep over him appreciatively, pausing over the large tent in his boxers. He slides the boxers down and off before crawling up the bed towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Once within reach he sits back on his feet, towering above her, his eyes watching her reactions carefully. She gasps lightly as his fingers trail lightly up her calves, dancing up her thighs to her hips. He smirks slightly and grips her hips, suddenly pulling her body the short distance to his, her legs on either side of him. He leans down, gaze locked to hers, and places his lips just below her bellybutton. She gasps and arches slightly into him as his tongue darts out to trail lightly upwards. He moves up her stomach, trailing light, feathery kisses along the way. He pauses just below her breasts, his hot breath washing over her sensitive skin, and briefly gauges her reaction to him thus far. She is breathing quickly, her pulse obviously accelerated substantially in anticipation, as her chest heaves slightly. He touches his lips lightly to the valley in between her breasts and flicks out his tongue, dragging it slowly up towards her neck. He is rewarded with a throaty moan and her supple body arching up towards him. He leads a trail of hot kisses up her neck, pausing slightly at her ear.

"I've missed this," he whispers huskily to her, "seeing you come undone before me. You have no idea how incredibly hot," he places a kiss below her ear, "and sexy," he lightly nips her earlobe, "you are." He trails his lips down her jaw to her lips. He leans over her further and presses his lips fervently to hers, drawing her tongue out to dance with his. As their lips mold to and move against one another, his hands slide upwards from her hips, fingers following the same path as his lips had previously, her goose bumps and shivers trailing behind. He slides his hands over her shoulders, along her back, and to the clasp of her bra, swiftly undoing it. He sits back on his feet, leaning his upper body over her, and slides the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms. Smoothing his palms across her heated skin along the way, he slides the bra off her arms completely and throws it somewhere behind him. His heated gaze travels over her once again, taking in her perky breasts, now freed from their lacy containment. "Utterly perfect," he mutters, hands trailing up over her sides and coming to rest on her breasts, fingers lightly kneading and playing with the already hardened nipples. She gasps, arching unconsciously, and actively pushes herself up into him.

"Tom," she moans his name aloud as her center brushes against him, sending a shock of pleasure straight to his aching cock.

"Riley," he growls, leaning down towards her and capturing her lips. As he slips his tongue into her mouth, he slides his hands down her body to her hips and slowly lowers his body to rest on hers, carefully settling his hips onto hers. She gasps against his mouth, arching into him as his hardened member, placed over her panties, presses into her mound. He smirks against her lips and slips his hand around to her lower back, gently arching her up further and pressing her more firmly to him. She moans lightly into his mouth and he grins against her lips once more before gently releasing them. He locks his lusty gaze with hers for a moment.

"Do you feel that?" He asks her huskily. She nods and he shifts his hips, pressing himself into her again and causing a moan to escape from her lips. He lifts his other hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek and gaining her lust-filled attention once more. "_That_, my dear, is years of desire," he practically growls, kissing her behind her ear, before speaking into it, "want," he kisses the side of her neck, bringing his face back to hers, "and need." He hungrily possesses her mouth, roughly pulling away with an audible 'smack!' "All for you," he explains huskily. "Do you want it?" He asks her, shifting his hips against her and causing his member to slide sensuously down her panty-clad clitoris. She moans loudly and immediately arches her body up towards him, gripping the sheets and practically cumming on the spot. "Darling," he says, his deep voice drawing out the word teasingly. "I asked you a question," he teases mercilessly, "do you want it?"

"Yes," she replies breathlessly. "Please," she pleads desperately, driven by the need for gratification. A slow smile spreads across his face and the fire in his eyes nearly triples upon hearing her plea. He leans down to her again, attaching his lips to hers. He caresses her skin as he slides his hands down to her hips. He moves his hips a short distance from hers, slipping a hand in between them to cup her mound. He swallows her moan as she grips his shoulders, nails digging slightly into his flesh. He smirks against her and, as his lips continue engaging hers, trails his fingers once down her panty-clad slit before slipping underneath. She tears her mouth from his, moaning loudly as his fingers caress her drenched folds.

"So wet," he murmurs lustily, leaning away from her and moving his hands to her hips to play with the waistband of her panties.

"Tom," she moans, frustrated. He grins playfully and slips his fingers under the lacy material, slowly dragging her panties down her shapely legs, pulling them off and throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. He turns his attention back to her, a feral grin gracing his features. She shivers in anticipation as his predatory gaze meets her eyes. Holding her attention, he drags his index finger down her dripping slit and slides it inside her, slowly pumping it in and out. She moans blissfully and her hips buck slightly. He adds another finger, still pumping them at the same slow pace, in spite of her moaned pleas for more speed. As he adds another finger, a shudder runs through her body. "Please Tom," she pleads, "I want you inside of me. We both have been waiting much too long for this." He nods slightly and withdraws his fingers, moving towards her and closing the distance between their hips. Placing the head of his swollen member at her entrance, he slowly slides into her, his groans mixing with her moans as their bodies meld together. He pauses for a moment, relishing the feel of her surrounding him. He slowly slides out and thrusts, just as slowly, back inside her, the feel of her walls enveloping and gripping him inch by inch emblazoned upon his senses.

"Gods, I've missed this, I've missed you," Tom chokes out, struggling to maintain control over his slow and steady movements. Riley bucks her hips upwards to meet him as he thrusts into her. "Riles," he groans as a shiver of pleasure runs through his body.

"Let go, Tom. I want you to," Riley practically begs him, "I need you to." She leans upwards, placing her lips close to his ear. "Fuck me, Tom. Fuck me with reckless abandon. You _know_ how I like it," she whispers seductively into his ear, her lips brushing softly against his earlobe and her hot breath flowing sensuously across his skin. She leans back and smirks at him, challenging him. His eyes darken considerably, the feral, lusty gaze entering them once more. He smirks and slowly pulls out of her until just barely the tip of his member remains within her. He pauses dramatically and she inhales an anticipatory breath, her eyes gleaming excitedly. Suddenly, he slams back into her, sheathing himself completely, and leans down to roughly bite her collarbone. She moans loudly as he sets a pace of slow, but forceful thrusts, pulling out of her almost completely, tantalizingly slow, and then immediately slamming back into her. He groans as her walls grip him tightly. As he pulls out of her, he runs his hands down her hips to her thighs and then back to her hips; he grips her hips and roughly pulls her to him as he slams back into her, the force of the thrust rocking the bed against the wall. As he increases the speed of his thrusts, he releases the grip on her hips and supports himself with his hands on either side of her head, allowing him to penetrate deeper and faster.

"Riley," he groans. She throws her head back, bucking into him, and wraps her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper, as he thrusts wildly. Sweat begins to form on both of their bodies as each barrels closer to climax.

"Tom," Riley moans, "Mm, so close. Don't stop." She bucks her hips into him desperately, matching his thrusts, and grips his shoulders. He thrusts into her relentlessly with renewed vigor, the slamming of the bed into the wall simply background noise. Riley's body suddenly tenses and a strangled cry hoarsely erupts from her throat as she is catapulted into the throes of orgasm. Tom groans as her walls contract around him and he continues to thrust into her. With a low grunt, he stiffens suddenly and cums deep inside her. He continues to thrust into her, riding out both of their orgasms, before slowing and then stopping completely. She is still shaking slightly from the aftereffects of her orgasm as he gently pulls himself, spent, out of her. She arches slightly at the pleasurable friction before relaxing back down onto the bed. He lies to her side and brushes the back of his hand along her face, before sliding his arms around her and pulling her tired body into his.

"Just as good as you remember?" He asks her, smiling lazily. She smiles and kisses him slowly.

"Better," she answers as she slowly pulls her lips from his before laying her head on his chest. "You are definitely the naughtiest man around," she supplies, smirking against his skin as she hears the familiar deep rumble of his laughter. He slides a finger under her chin and gently lifts her gaze to his.

"That is true, but I'll need to maintain my status as such," he explains, smirking as she grins up at him.

"Every day," she adds, a mischievous glint entering her eyes.

"At least," he replies, suddenly rolling on top of her, their laughter mingling together, as he proves to her once again, and every day after, that he is, indeed, the naughtiest man around.


End file.
